Trap
by Cassisins
Summary: Porque el amor de Haru no era suficiente para ambos, y Tsuna sólo podía verla partir. Para Kanade Miniwa.


**Premio al segundo lugar del reto "Expectante San Valentín."**

**Para Kanade Miniwa.**

* * *

**_~ Trap ~_**

**_..._**

* * *

«Me gustaría borrar el momento en que nos convertimos en dos extraños.»

Claro que me gustaría borrarlo, el problema era que no recordaba cuando sucedió… ¿cuando fue que pasó? Lo único que podía decir es que nuestra relación, esa que todos decían ser perfecta, cambió… él había cambiado y debo suponer que yo también.

Tengo esa horrible sensación, esa de que él ahora me desconoce, de que tocarme ahora le da igual. Ya no me abraza a cada momento, no me acaricia cada que tiene oportunidad ni tampoco me besa con la insistencia de antes.

Todos esos maravillosos momentos juntos parecían haber desaparecido y con ello, los sentimientos de amor.

A veces pensaba que él tenía a alguien más, que alguna chica se había robado su corazón, pero no era así; incluso intenté buscar una razón en su desgastante trabajo, que tantas actividades como el jefe de una mafia lo cansaban, que incluso el Consejo de Vongola le había dicho que terminara conmigo, pero tampoco. Había platicado con sus amigos, que también eran los míos, e incluso llegué a preguntarle a Reborn_-chan,_ pero no decían nada, solo se mantenían al margen. Fue entonces que lo comprendí, él se había cansado de mí, ese amor que juró tenerme para siempre había desaparecido.

Duele, duele mucho.

Porque a pesar de todo puedo darme cuenta de que él intenta rescatar nuestra relación, todo lo que antes nos unía desde el alma. Intenta rescatar ese amor que parece haberse perdido en algún rincón de la soledad de nuestro departamento.

La soledad causada por la falta de sentimiento, porque a pesar de estar juntos y que él aun esté aquí, todo lo que nos unía ya no está… no queda más que un frío vacío.

Y era hora de afrontar la realidad… mi corazón dio un vuelco doloroso al pensarlo.

Él me quiere, pero yo lo amo.

No había verdad más dolorosa que esa.

El devastador sentimiento de su presencia a mi lado sintiéndolo a la mitad.

Y con eso el cansancio de intentar y no lograr volverlo a enamorar, porque lo había intentado, por todos los medio y con la esperanza de rescatarlo había hecho uno y mil intentos por enamorarlo de nuevo. Pero nada.

Ahora, sentada en la cama que hemos compartido todo este tiempo, mientras veo las fotos que recordaban lo felices que éramos y la diferencia de ahora; entendí que no quiere lastimarme y yo tampoco, por eso he tomado una decisión… la más difícil y dolorosa.

Lo soltare, lo dejare ir… lo dejare en libertad.

Libre de esto que lo lastima a él y a mí también, porque no es justo para ninguno.

Y a pesar de todo no siento odio ni rencor, a él nunca podría odiarlo… simplemente el corazón, su corazón ya no está.

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta al ser abierta, al parecer ya había regresado del trabajo. Con el corazón latiendo precipitadamente metí las fotografías en su caja y la guardé bajo la cama para enseguida salir a su encuentro.

Era hora.

Llegué hasta la sala y lo vi, tan hermoso y radiante como siempre, pero sin esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, esa que me daba cada que llegaba a casa sin importar lo cansado que estuviera.

—Hola —saludé débilmente, ya no decía el «bienvenido a casa» no hacía falta puesto que ya no éramos un hogar.

—Hola —respondió el saludo sin siquiera mirarme, fue hasta la cocina y lo seguí.

—Necesitamos hablar, Tsuna_-san_ —sentí como se hacía un nudo en mi garganta al momento de decir su nombre.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo indiferente mientras se llevaba una botella de jugo a la boca y le daba un trago, seguía sin mirarme.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, nunca imaginé que sería yo quien dijera lo siguiente —. Terminemos —dije clara y sin vacilación al momento de abrir los ojos.

Él bajó la botella de jugo y entonces me miró, pude notar la sorpresa en ellos.

—Haru, ¿qué dijiste? —preguntó un tanto azorado.

—Que es hora de terminar —el corazón me latía dolorosamente y las lágrimas picaban en mis ojos —. Tú y yo no podemos, no debemos seguir juntos – lo miré directo a los ojos, tal como siempre lo hacía, quería ver si mostraba alguna emoción, dolor tal vez, pero nada.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —soltó sin saber bien que decir, Tsuna siempre había sido torpe con las chicas.

—Sí —claro que no quería que acabara, pero era lo mejor, para ambos.

— ¿Por qué ahora? —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, seguía tan sorprendido que lo único que hacía era escucharme.

— ¿En verdad estas preguntando? —solté sarcástica, no sabía que pensar por su falta de habla y emociones —. Estoy segura que lo has notado, Tsuna_-san_. Nuestra relación ya no es la misma, has cambiado, ya no hay amor —me mordí el labio inferior, decir aquello me dolía.

—Aún hay amor —replicó él.

—Sí, el mío —dije a la vez y una lagrima salió bajando por mi mejilla derecha —. El amor que te tengo ya no es suficiente, no funciona así, el amor tiene que ser reciproco y el tuyo se acabó —sentía los sollozos querer salir, pero me controlé.

Tsuna abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de inmediato la cerró, no tenía palabras para refutar aquello. Podía verlo, que Tsuna lo sabía, nuestra relación había decaído y por su culpa, no es que no me quisiera, claro que me quería, supe ganármelo con el tiempo, pero ahora, al ver sus ojos castaños, noté el entendimiento en él. Mi Tsuna_-san_ no estaba seguro de llamar "amor" a lo que sentía por mí.

Me limpié una lágrima —. Por eso debemos dejarlo hasta aquí, antes de que nos hagamos daño – el estomago se me revolvió, era momento de irme.

—Yo… —lo vi dudar, el me conocía tan bien que estaba más que seguro que en cualquier momento me rompería y se estaba odiando por ser el causante de ello.

Solté un suspiro, ya no tenía más que decir y era claro que él no diría nada, así que solo di media vuelta y fui hasta la habitación por mi maleta.

Al salir, Tsuna-_san_ seguía en el mismo lugar y con la misma expresión, realmente no creí que quedara en shock.

Las piernas me temblaban y me acerqué hasta él, era hora de decir adiós.

Me paré frente a él y me di el lujo de observarlo, sería la última vez que lo vería tan cerca. Tal vez era masoquista, pero quería gravarme aún más sus facciones, sus ojos… esos ojos que siempre me miraron con amor y dulzura.

—Gracias por todo, Tsuna —susurré acercándome hasta él y dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla, le sonreí levemente, tomé la maleta, me dirigí a la puerta y, dándole una última mirada al departamento y a él, salí del lugar.

* * *

Tsuna quedó en el mismo lugar, con el cosquilleo del beso aún en su mejilla, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y entonces regresó a la realidad. Haru se había ido y él no había hecho nada para evitarlo, en su pecho se instaló la sensación de haber perdido algo sumamente valioso, la había perdido a ella.

—Haru —susurró.

* * *

N/A: Espero que te gustara, Kanade Miniwa.

Disculpa el tiempo que tardé, pero dio pelea y el tiempo que dispongo se ha reducido y mis calificaciones han sufrido ;;

En fin, este es tu premio! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado! Y tú sabes, me tomé la libertad de hacerlo todo triste... pobre Haru. En serio, no sé que me dio por escribir cosas así, pero realmente espero te gustara.

Y por supuesto, gracias también a todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto!


End file.
